fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yomishka
Summary Yomishka '''is the sole member of the Shambala Ila. One of the many tertiary antagonists of SIEGE and main protagonist of the one-shot "Yik-Volhollow" , Yomshika is prominently featured in '''YEARS 1''' through '''4. A violent stocky bulky demon who speaks the "Language of Nothing" is a prominent and persistent threat to the Beta 6 squadron. Constantly narrated by a text to speech voice , he is presented in a very comical in many scenes outside of combat ; he speaks very crudely and acts in a rather brutish way, insulting every person or thing he has an encounter with. He is a enigma even to those who seemingly know all, those that encounter will only ever remember a meeting a blur. First majorly appearing in the Shadows of the Damned '''Arc he vaguely threatens Yimka and Buckley of the destruction of the universe, right before calling them several slurs, the two disregard the demon's threat due to not knowing of his dead language. Soon after he assaults the SIEGE agents after encountering again on their way to the city Valhalla, he forces the agents to retreat after suffering grave damage from his attacks. He is never seen again until '''YEAR 2 where he continues his random assaults on the Beta 6 Squadron until YEAR 4, where he took center stage as one of the main villains of the Shadow Lords 'Saga. Themes # "Quake" # "Lingering Will" Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least''' 8-B''' physically , High 3-A with The Mystics | Low 2-C Name: Yomishka, Ebola Demon Origin: SIEGE Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cult Leader, Enigma, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Many of His Attacks Ignore Durability, Energy Manipulation , Spatial Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Must be activated), The Mystics can harm Conceptual Beings, Limited Time Manipulation , Absorption , Teleportation, Dimensional BFR , Invisibility, Matter Manipulation | Same Powers As Before But To A Greater Extent, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level, Hax can affect beings in the High 3-A range ( Like Jackson his powers stem from a universe of virtually infinite 3-dimensional energy, but has a much more stable and fluid connection with it which allows him to use it more effectively. Stated to have destroyed endless universes in the past.) | Universe level+ '(Capable of tesseract spaces in 3-D worlds , as well as alter and manipulate the very fabric and fundamentals of reality with mere ease.) 'Speed: Supersonic movement speed, Massively FTL+ 'reactions ( Countless times he has been able to dodge and even counter attacks the moves of Relic and Buckley) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Class KJ | Unknown Durability: '''At least '''Wall level physically, Galaxy level with Mystic Shields ( Shield sustained minor damage when the Whirlpool Galaxy was destroyed.) Stamina: Very High ( Mindlessly stands for weeks at a time in a single place without food or water) Range: Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below average outside of combat, however fully capable of speaking full coherent sentences. Ingenious combatant, capable of turning every fight he is in into a game of "Picking what limb you want to keep". Stated to have over millions of calculations relating to what is the best way to kill everything around him in a 10 kilometer range. Outwits the entirety of Beta 6 in every encounter they fight. Weaknesses: Unwillingly to every use his brain for non combative purposes. At random moments he is stumped in his thoughts and can be left wide open as he tries to recollect himself. His intelligence can severely wear him down with interactions with other people and can potentially lead him into unneeded combat. His shields are his primary form of defense and without them will leave him extremely vulnerable. His invisibility last for a total of 5 minutes. | He can only be in Tesseract Reality for over 40 seconds. His durability doesn't not change. His physically body is vulnerable during this period and time. Key: Base | Tesseract Reality Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:BFR Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:SIEGE Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 8 Category:Hax